Natsu, The Smart Guy
by gameer1000
Summary: What happens when Natsu gets into college without telling anyone at the Guild. I do not own Fairy Tail, this is just fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu the Smart Guy**

**Chapter I: No More Games**

I do not own Fairy Tail in any way. This just a fan fiction.

It is late spring in Magnolia and everyone was taking the time to enjoy the weather especially Natsu since he grew up outdoors when he was a kid. He was having fun running around the forest with his friend happy. While running he was not paying attention and bumped into someone and made them drop their stuff on the ground. "I am sorry I was too busy having fun to see someone near me" Natsu said calmly. The other person said, "I accept your apology and I am fine" he said nicely. Natsu noticed he was picking up a book, "What are you goanna read this for" he asks. The person said, "I need to read it for studying for the college acceptance test two months from now".

Natsu looked at him like he was strange, "What's that". "It is a test you need to take before you can get accepted into college and the college I want to get into is the University of Crocus", he said. "Why go to college when you can be a wizard and earn a great living and not study", Natsu said ignorantly.

The person started to get a little irrated and exclaimed, "I am not a wizard and I want to go to college so I can get a high paying career when I graduate and get a wife so I can live happily. Being a wizard is not for everyone just like college is not". Natsu stared at him with a look of surprise because he around his age and he has his life planned out already which made Natsu realize that he did not really have a plan for his life other than looking for Igneel. What would he do if he found Igneel then he would not have a goal anymore.

Happy spoke and said, "Natsu maybe you should try, it is not like you to say no to a challenge". The hope to be student looked at him and said, "It will be really hard just to study for the test in two months and if you do get in you have to go to classes and take tests every couple of weeks for an entire semester which is about four months and after that you get a small break and do it all over again with different classes for at least two years to get the lowest degree. As well it will cost money for each semester like tuition, a dorm room, books, and food".

Natsu got a grin and exclaimed, "This is a challenge and I will take it what do I need to do to get stared". "First you need to take the test and if you get a passing score you are accepted and after that you look at a list of majors and degrees you can earn and pick which one you want. Then you pay your tuition, dorm room, and books", he stated. Natsu nodded and said, "How do I study for the test and where do I take it". "Go to the book store and look for a study guide and when it is time to take the test you take it at the Library of Magnolia", he said. Natsu started to run away and Happy followed him. He yelled back at the hope to be student, " I am going to get started, but I need to take care of some things first".

At the guild

Lucy was at the bar talking with Mirajane, Juvia was talking with Gray at a table, Gajeel was at another table with Levy, and Erza was looking at everyone to make sure no fights would happen. She was happy when she saw that no one was fighting which made her realize that Natsu was still gone. "Has anyone seen Natsu, I know he said he was going to have fun today, but he should have been back by now", she said. Lucy jumped up slightly and realized the he is not here, "He usually would be here asking us to go on a mission or fighting Gray maybe he is enjoying himself too much, but it is a little boring without him here". After she said that everyone stared at her with a smirk that she did not notice. Gray got up and said, "The idiot is too busy being an idiot to keep track of time".

Suddenly the guild doors opened to show Natsu with Happy flying near him. Mirajane said, "Hello Natsu we were wondering where you were". He walked into the middle of the guild with a wide grin that made Lucy blush. He yelled at everyone, "Everyone I am going to be taking some time off from the guild for a while". A loud, "What" was said by everyone and Happy said, "Do not worry everyone it is for a secret mission he assigned himself". Master walked down the stairs and asked, "What kind of secret mission Natsu because it better not be one I would not approve of".

"Master it is one you would cheer me on for and do not worry this secret mission has no fighting involved in it" Natsu said happy. Lucy walked up to Natsu and said, "How long will you be gone because I do not want you to be gone from me for too long". She yelled at herself in her head for saying me to Natsu. Erza spoke up, "Have fun Natsu, but remember that if you need help just ask us because we are friends". He smiled and ran out of the guild with everyone giving him the Fairy Tail symbol, but the people that stood up and did it were Lucy, Gray, Erza, Lissana, Mirjane, Elfman, Cana, Gildarts, Happy, and Wendy.

10 minutes later Natsu's point of view

"He said to go to a book store for a study guide and I know where it is since Lucy goes there a lot" he thought to himself. When he walked around for a few more minutes he arrived at the book store and went inside to ask where the study guides for the college acceptance were and the store employee told him where he could find them. "Damn that's a lot of study guides, I should choose two so I can have a great chance at passing". He chose the two that the wanted and went to the cashier and she said, "These two study guides will cost 75 jewels". Natsu paid the price with ease sine he makes way more than that with one job.

Later that night Natsu was in his house studying while happy was on a mission with Lucy. "Math is so hard, but not as hard as science, but it will not stop me" he said with a look of determination. "I will study this until I get it enough to pass the test" he exclaimed.

Two months later

Natsu was looking more confident than he did the first night he started studying. He did not get an A on all the practice tests, but enough to pass the test. He was now on his way to the library, but he stopped when he saw Lucy and levy standing outside the front. They were talking about what they are going to read later and Levy is asking about Lucy's story. After a couple more minutes they walked away and Natsu ran to the entrance so he would not get seen by anyone.

When he entered the library he saw that a section of it was blocked off by velvet ropes and people were sitting at a sign up desk with the University of Crocus on their shirts. He walked over to them and one of them said, "Hello sir are you here to take the college acceptance exam". Natsu said, "Yes and I plan on passing". "Please sign up first and then we will give you your test and you must sit in an assigned seat" one of the people said. Natsu signed up then they gave him all of his testing materials. "Good luck you have three hours to complete your test".

Natsu sat down in his assigned seat and began to take his test. After a couple minutes of taking the test he stared to get nervous, "I cannot believe that it is this hard; however, I cannot stand to get beaten". He focused back on his test and began to answer more questions. After the three hours were over he got up and gave it to the the ladies at the sign up desk. "Thank you, now please wait a minute while I grade your test. She got out a pair of speed reading glasses and began to grade his test.

Natsu waited for her to finish grading and when she put a mark on his test every couple of seconds he sweated even more. She finished grading and smiled at him, "Congratulations Natsu Dragneel you passed with a B-, you are accepted to the University of Crocus". He smiled the biggest smile he could and the lady went underneath her table and asked Natsu, "What size are you in cloths sir", Natsu told her, "Large". She took out a box and opened it up and gave him and smaller package and said, "This will have all the materials you need for now your uniform and a course catalog that will have all the majors listed and what classes you need to take and how much it will cost".

He smiled and said, "Thank you I will go home and try it on and look at the catalog later on tonight". He walked out of the library and went home to open his package. Natsu took out the catalog and set it on his bed for later and took out his uniform which was a dark blue blazer with a yellow button up shirt and black dress pants. "This school must be pretty fancy and what will the others say if they see me in this" ne said as he put the uniform on. It looked good on him despite that it is not something that he wears a lot. After trying it on he woke up happy who was sleeping that he passed the test and is going to college, but to keep it a secret from everyone. He left his house to go to the guild that he will be taking more time off.

The guild

The other members of Team Natsu were hanging out deciding to do a mission. Lucy was zoning out of the conversation she was having with Gray and Erza. Erza noticed this and asked her, "Lucy are you ok you seem like you are bored". "No I am not bored I am just thinking", she said. Mirajane walked in on the conversation and said, "It is ok to say that you miss Natsu". Before she could answer Natsu slammed open the guild doors with a smile on his face. Everyone shouted, "Natsu" and started cheering that he was back. His teammates walked up to him and asked him some questions, "What were you doing?" Gray asked. "It is still a secret" Natsu answered, "Is it over with?" Lucy asked next. "Sort of" he answered, "What does sort of mean?" Erza asked him.

"It is over for now, but in two weeks I will leave again", he said. "Why", Lucy yelled at him which surprised Natsu. "It is a secret, but I promise that it will make everyone proud of me. After I leave I will come back for Christmas and stay for a few weeks before I have to start it up again", he said calmly. Lucy understood and said, "Can you go on one last mission with us before you go". Natsu yelled out, "Of course" and for the next fifteen minutes they all decided on a mission that would take them three days to do. They left to go on the mission and tried to have fun with it since it was the last mission with Natsu for a while.

End of Chapter I

I hope this will turn out better than my first story.

I will try to update weekly. Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu, The Smart Guy**

**Chapter II: New**

It is now time to head to Crocus for Natsu the college student who mailed in his tuition and decided that he will be learning to get an associate's degree in Battle Tactics because he thinks it will help him be a better wizard. The night before he left the guild had a big party for him with Lucy never leaving his side, talking with Gray and not fighting and trying to challenge Erza one more time. After the party was over Natsu went home to pack his bags with everything that he needed for his new life. He got up early to go to the train station after he told happy to stay with the remaining members of his team. His train ride to Crocus was horrible because of his motion sickness and it took almost the whole day to arrive in Crocus.

Crocus Friday night

Natsu arrived there in the early evening getting off the train quickly so he will not get sick again. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the University to sign in and get his dorm. Walking through town he saw some people around his age already wearing their uniforms even though classes do not begin until the weekend is over. The University is now in sight and he starts walking faster so he can get their before the registration office closes. After ten minutes he arrived at the registers office with a half hour to spare. He walked over to one of the office workers and asked, "Is this where I sign in". "Yes it is, hand me your paper that says you passed our acceptance test", the office aid said. Natsu took the paper out of his pocket and handed it to the aid who looked at the paper for a couple of seconds and then brought out a sheet of paper and said, "Please sign next to your name and we will give you a map of the University and your dorm room key". Natsu took a pen that the aid gave him and looked at the sheet of paper until he found his name and signed next to it. He gave the paper back to the aid, "Thank you here is your map and your dorm key you will be in dorm building B room 18 and you will have two roommates."

After leaving the office Natsu looked at his map to find where the dorms are which he realized were on the other side of the university. Natsu was now walking across the campus looking at all the buildings that were located inside. A few minutes later he arrived at the dorms and found the B one and walked up stairs to find his. When he located his dorm room he inserted his key and opened the door to reveal his roommates.

He looked at his roommates and noticed that out of the two of them that he had one of them was a woman. "Hello I am Natsu and I am your roommate", he said attempting to start a conversation. The guy stood up and walked over to Natsu and shook his hand and said, "Hey bro my name is Alex". Alex appeared to be the same age as Natsu and he was around his height with black hair that had no style to it. The woman stood up and walked to Natsu and said, "Hello I am Michelle, Natsu it is nice to meet you". Michelle was a little shorter than Natsu with long blonde hair.

"So what were you guys doing before I walked in", Natsu said. "We were trying to discuss the beds that everyone would get because there is one regular one and one bunk bed", Michelle said. Natsu thought about this for a minute and said, "I do not care which bed I get so what do you want". "I like to sleep alone so if it ok I want the regular bed", Alex said. "I guess that I will take the top bunk and Natsu gets the bottom one", Michelle stated. "That's fine now what do you want to do?" Natsu asked. Alex came up with an answer, "I can use you guys as volunteers for my magic. I am here to become a doctor and I want to get some experience with checking people. Some spells are so easy that you do not need an education for, I am here to learn more complicated things".

"I will go first and if you are interested I am here to learn how to run a business", she said. Alex guided here over to a seat and when she sat down he placed one hand on her head and one on her throat. After thirty seconds of concentrating his hands started to glow for one minute. When he was done he said, "Everything is fine, but you should try to get more sleep. Natsu it is your turn so come and sit down". Natsu did sit down after Michelle got up and Alex performed the same technique on him. When he was done he said, "Your eyes seem to be strained. Do you not wear your glasses"? "I do not wear glasses I see fine", Natsu stated. "You may seem like you seem fine, but you put strain on your eyes and my magic told me that you are near sighted. I suggest that you go to the student store and buy a pair of improvement glasses. They are special because if you wear them constantly for a year your eyes will get better and you will not have to wear them anymore", Alex explained.

Natsu thought, "I cannot believe this, at least Gray is not here because he would laugh at me". "I am going to bed so please do not make too much noise", Michelle said. Alex yawned and said, "Me too I have a lot to do tomorrow", and Natsu stated, "I guess that I will to because I have nothing else to do. I have to go get those glasses and train a little bit like every weekend so I do not get weak and also I am majoring in battle tactics". After that they all went to sleep for the rest of the night.

Saturday

Natsu woke up in the late morning and felt weird not having Happy or Lucy with him. He got up and took a shower and then brushed his teeth. He realized that there was no food in the dorm so he decided to go to a restraint after he went to get his glasses. When he was about to leave Michelle stopped him and asked, "Can I hand out with you today since I have nothing to do". "Sure it will be nice to have someone to talk to", he said.

They left the dorms and went to the student store so Natsu could get his glasses. While walking Michelle started a conversation with Natsu, "So Natsu how long do you plan to stay here at the University for?" "Two years so I can get my associates degree then go back to my guild and show everyone that I can be smart maybe even smarter than a blonde girl I know" he said. "What guild are you from?" she asked. Natsu angled himself to show her his mark, "I am from the Fairy Tail Guild, the very best one" he exclaimed. Michelle thought about this and came to a conclusion.

"That must make you Salamander, the fire dragon slayer that competed in the tournament", she said and blushed. After she said that people started to look at Natsu with interest or jealousy, "Please do not say that again I want to start off here with a blank slate. No one should know me because some people will probably want to fight me and I would like to normally, but I would never get a chance to study". She nodded and just realized that they were outside the student store.

When they walked in they saw the corner of the store that had the improvement glasses. Natsu began to look for red ones so that it can remind him of fire. Michelle helped him out and showed him another pair, "Hey what about these". She showed him one pair that had were slim and black with the lenses being narrow and small. Natsu put them on and Michelle said that they looked good on him so he decided to get them.

He walked out of the student store with the glasses on himself. "Natsu what else do you have to do now?" Michelle asked. He said, "I do not have anything else to do other than eat today or for the rest of the weekend". "Do you want to hang out with me because I do not want to be by myself" she said while smiling. "Sure" Natsu said while giving her a big smile.

at the guild

Team Natsu is hanging out at the guild talking with everyone else. Erza is talking with Lucy while she is eating her cake and Lucy has Plue out. Gray is talking to Juvia to her delight and Wendy is talking to Mirajane. "Charle I miss Natsu", Happy said while sitting in the table. Lucy heard Happy and said to Erza, "I miss Natsu too, things are quieter here but, that just makes this place boring". Erza looked at her hard and said, "It is different now I haven't punched him in a while for fighting with Gray. You will not stop bringing him up and I know why".

Lucy blushed and looked down then exclaimed, "Were friends Erza". "For now, but I am pretty sure it will not always be like that you want more" Erza said. "Please stop Erza we do not have that kind of relationship" Lucy said. "Then how would you feel if he was going on a date with Lissana or another woman. You do not have to answer me" Erza said then walked away. Lucy walked out from the guild and towards her home thinking about what Erza said.

End of Chapter II

Tell me what you think so far compared to my last story.

Also thank you to LuckyLifeSmile for giving me the idea of giving Natsu glasses.

Chapter 3 up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu, The Smart Guy**

**Chapter III: Will They Find Out**

Monday

The alarm in the dorm just turned on which means that it is 7:00 am. Natsu and his dorm mates got up and fought for the shower first. Michelle won by outsmarting her male room mates who had to wait half an hour to get their turn. After that they made their breakfast separately and exited their dorm to head to class that begins at 9:00 am for Natsu. His first class is History 101 then English 101 followed by Battle Tactics 101 and Philosophy 101.

When he arrived at his first class he noticed how the room is shaped. It is shaped like a mini indoor ampatherature with a white board on the wall. Natsu chose his seat at the center of the room for the best view. When it came time for class to start 75% of the seats are being used and the professor walks in and states his name. "My name is Frederick Dalianis and I will be your History 101 professor for this semester. In this class we will learn about the history of the Fiore Kingdom which includes the magic side of history as well. We will learn about how this country became what it is today along with the kings we had. In this course we will learn about some famous wizards such as Zeref and Mavis Vermillion".

After going to the rest of his classes for the day Natsu got used to wearing his uniform and his glasses. He decided to explore the campus more since the only work he had to do was study for a couple tests that were not until three weeks away. After exploring for a little while he found a list of clubs that are at the campus.

One club in particular looked fun to him. It was the combat magic club that had their meeting at 3:30 pm which was twenty minutes from now down the hall. Natsu decided to go there since there's a chance he might get to fight with someone. When he arrived in the room the people that were there looked at him in a state of shock. "Salamander ?" one person said and another exclaimed, "Wow so what people were saying was true".

Natsu gave them all a big grin and said, "Hello I am Natsu Dragneel or Salamander if you want to call me that". After he said that all of the members of the club rushed him and became star struck. One member of the club calmed down and said, "Welcome Natsu my name is Nicolas and my magic is light and darkness magic with some take over magic". Nicolas has slightly long brown hair with a lean build and brown eyes and is around Natsu's height. "I am the club President despite that I am only a freshman", Nicolas said with a cheerful mood.

Another person calmed down and said, "Hi I am Sarah and I use Nature magic. Nature magic is really rare only a few people in the world use it. I can use the forces of nature to help me and draw out energy from nature to help me fight". Sarah has slightly long red hair with a slim build and green eyes and is slightly shorter than Nicolas and Natsu.

The third member happily said, "I am Salem and I use speed and reequip magic and I also use mind manipulation magic". Salem has spikey blonde hair with a slim build and blue eyes and is slightly taller than everyone in the room.

The final member stated, "Hello my name is Joyce and I use lightning magic and wind magic it is nice to meet someone famous". Joyce long blonde hair with a slim build and has blue eyes and she is about average height.

Natsu looked at them all and said, "There are only four people in the combat magic club". Nicolas said, "Sadly yes everyone else is too busy with other clubs homework or think that magic is beneath them". The other three members shook their heads in agreement and Joyce said, "Are you here to join because if you do we will have five members".

Natsu thought about this for a second and said, "Sure I'll join and it gives me an excuse to use magic anyway". Salem and Sarah smirked and Salem said, "There is one task you must complete before you can join. You have to fight our club President so he can evaluate your strength". Sarah exclaimed, "Nicolas are you ready to fight a member of the Fairy Tail guild".

Nicolas smiled and said, "I do not have to fight Natsu he defeated the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers. He is strong enough to join without that requirement right everyone". "No", all of them including Natsu yelled together and stared at Nicolas. "Fight me I haven't had a good one in a while and your magic seems cool so fight me", Natsu yelled. Nicolas's smile changed into a smirk and he said, "Alright I will fight you, but do not go easy on me I hate it when people do that to each other".

Several minutes later after everyone left the room and found the battle field the club uses to practice the fight is about to start. "Hey Natsu, make sure that you do not put Sarah's boyfriend in the hospital for too long", Salem yelled. "He is not my boyfriend", Sarah yelled while blushing and while she was not looking Nicolas was blushing too. "You must not think that much of me Salem do you", Nicolas said with some sarcasm in his voice. "I will be the judge for this fight", Joyce said. Everything was ready and Joyce yelled, "Start" and Natsu and Nicolas started fighting.

Natsu started off by using, "Roar of the Fire Dragon" and Nicolas yelled, "Dark Cyclone" which looked like a black spinning stream of energy collided with Natsu's roar. They both cancelled each other out. Nicolas thinking quickly ran up to him and used, "Kick of Eternal Light" which looked had white energy orbiting closely to his leg. Natsu smiled and said, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist". After the attacks collided they both were sent flying backwards. The fight they had went on for another ten minutes with no one really making a decisive blow, but they were both tired out.

"Maybe I can actually beat him", Nicolas thought before launching his next attack. "Take over Sentinel Soul", he shouted and then he transformed. Nicolas had angel wings while darkness and light solidified in each of his hands to make swords and on his arms mini shields appeared, also his hair color turned silver. Natsu smiled and yelled, "Hell Yeah I knew you were strong so let's finish this". Nicolas gave him a happy smirk and flew towards Natsu. He swung one of his swords at Natsu and to Nicolas's surprise Natsu caught the sword, but blood was still running down his hand.

Nicolas then used his other sword to hit Natsu; however, Natsu caught the other sword and again the hand was bleeding. Nicolas in a moment of desperation let go of the swords which vanished. He flew high up in the air and yelled, "Power Balance", which were his hands coming together and light and darkness turning into one energy beam firing at Natsu. Natsu then started surrounding his body with fire and lightning and yelled, "Roar of the fire Lightning Dragon". The attacks collided with each other for a few seconds; they were even until Natsu's attack pushed Nicolas's attack back. The attack of fire and lightning hit Nicolas directly causing him to fall from the sky.

He crashed into the ground and his take over form faded away showing that his clothes were torn up and he had a lot of bruises from hitting the ground with a lot of cuts and scrapes. The other members of the combat magic club ran to Nicolas to see that he was knocked out, but still alive. Natsu panting walked up to them and the other members congratulated him for his win. They all waited a few minutes for Nicolas to wake up. When he woke up and realized that he was on the ground while Natsu was still standing. "Congratulations Natsu, your in and that was the best fight I had in a long time", Nicolas said while smiling.

"Glad to be in and do not feel bad about losing. It was fun fight for me and if you were in the Fairy Tail Guild you would be one of the top fighters", Natsu said. Nicolas smiled again and said, "Really maybe I should join after I graduate", he said. "Then why are you in college", Natsu said. "My parents wanted me to and I am majoring in History and Battle Tactics so I can be a great wizard and some guilds have historians so maybe I thought that would help me be able to join a guild", Nicolas said.

"Fairy Tail will be glad to accept someone like you believe me", he said. "Thank you", Nicolas said before getting up with the help of everyone else. They helped him get to the infirmary and Natsu thought, "This will be even better than I thought".

Fairy Tail

Everyone was having a good time not really noticing that Natsu was gone accept for Lucy, Erza, Gray, Lissana, and Happy. Lucy deciding to keep herself busy decided to go to the mission board to choose one. Gray and Erza saw Lucy looking at missions and decided to join her.

"Lucy do you see any missions that you like", Erza asked her. "I like this one, it seems easy and it costs 250,000 jewels", Lucy said and she showed them the mission. The mission was as escort mission to Crocus. They have to escort a famous professor to the University of Crocus in one month because he is giving lectures on the side of the country.

Gray said, "Sounds fine to me and since that it is one month it will give us time to prepare and go on other missions". "Very well Gray take this mission to Mirajane to let her know", Erza ordered. After Gray walked away Erza asked Lucy, "Lucy are you curious where Natsu is and what he is doing". "I am a little curious, but I know it is something that he can handle after all he is strong", Lucy said. Erza raised an eyebrow before walking away.

One Month Later

Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy met in front of the Fairy Tail Guild in the morning to see if each other were ready. When they saw that they were already they headed to town to meet with this professor. After walking to the center of town they saw him in his traveling cloths while wearing his glasses. Erza was the first one to talk, "Are you Professor Whitman". "Yes I am, are you the Fairy Tail wizards that are going to escort me back to Crocus", he said. They all nodded and headed towards the train station to board their train to Crocus. They will arrive there by late afternoon after all the classes have gotten out.

Crocus

After their fight Natsu and Nicolas became sparring partners and helped each other get a little stronger over the course of one month. Natsu just got out of classes and headed towards the combat magic club with his first graded papers in his hands. When he arrived he was greeted by everyone and Joyce walked up to Natsu and asked, "So how do you like the University so far". He said, "I like it so far and I like it even more after today look at my first grades". He showed them so her and she smiled and congratulated him and after everyone saw them they were all happy for him.

After they all got ready they headed to the battle field to see a match between Sarah and Joyce. Salem volunteered to be the judge of the match and everyone got to where they needed to be. Salem yelled out, "Start", and they both started to charge their magic for their first move. Joyce yelled out, "Thunder Fang Strike", which sent a bolt of lightning in the shape of s tiger fang to Sarah. Sarah yelled out, "Plant Energy Shield", all of the nearby plants energy was taken from them to form a shield in front of Sarah blocking Joyce's attack.

Team Natsu

They were escorting Professor Whitman through town until they arrived at the University. "Thank you for escorting me, here is the 250,000 jewels I promised you", he said while handing the money to Erza. Just then a lightning bolt shot out of the campus surprising everyone. "What in the world", Gray and Lucy said at the same time. "That probably came from the combat magic club. They have a training field here on campus for them to use and I heard that they have been more active this year than ever", Professor Whitman said.

"I want to see this", Happy said then flew away to where the lightning bolt came from. "Why don't we see to guys we are spending the night here in town and we do not have any plans", Lucy asked. Erza and Gray nodded and followed happy to the training field for the club. After a couple minutes of walking they saw Happy frozen in the air and Gray asked, "Hey what's wrong you look like that you just saw a ghost".

Happy still did not respond so they looked at where he was staring and became shocked themselves. They saw Natsu in his school uniform while he was wearing his special glasses and cheering the fighters on. Lucy recovered first and whispered, "Natsu", and Natsu heard that because of his Dragon Slayer abilities. He turned to where the sound came from and saw Erza, Gray, and Lucy staring at him.

End of Chapter III

Please review and tell me what you think of the characters I made individually. Also please tell me how the story is going so far.

Next Chapter soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu, the Smart Guy**

**Chapter IV: Seriously**

The match between Joyce and Sarah stopped and the other members of the combat magic club were looking at the stare down between Natsu and the other wizards of Fairy Tail.

Happy made the first move by flying over to Natsu and saying, "Natsu, is that you". "Of course, how many guys have you seen in Fiore with pink hair", Natsu said. After that Erza walks up to Natsu with one of her eyes twitching. While she is walking Gray kneels down and starts laughing. Lucy runs up and hugs Natsu yelling, "What are you doing at the University of Crocus wearing a uniform and glasses". "I demand an explaniation", Erza said while grinding her teeth.

Natsu was about to start explaining when Gray ran up and grabbed Natsu's glasses, "Happy let's play keep away", he said. "Why you", Natsu growled and lit his fists on fire and was aiming for Gray, but just before Natsu hit him he threw the glasses at happy. After Happy caught the glasses he started to fly everywhere. Gray was on the ground recovering from Natsu's attack and laughing.

"Happy give me my glasses back now before I go Lucy on you", Natsu yelled while Lucy gave him a pissed off expression. Happy began to fly up high above the buildings and went even higher with Natsu's glasses. Then suddenly a blur flew behind him quickly. It was Nicolas in his Sentinel Soul form and that freaked Happy out. He flew away from Nicolas yelling for help, but Nicolas flew next to him and grabbed Happy in one hand and the glasses in the other hand.

"Don't you think that this has lasted to long", Nicolas said. "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza help me, there's a freaky evil angel up here and it captured me", Happy yelled. Nicolas started to descend and said to Happy, "I am not evil and I am not an angel". Everyone else on the ground did not hear him and got into battle positions. "Guys don't hurt him he is not going to hurt Happy", Natsu exclaimed and they started to calm down.

Nicolas and Happy reached the ground and he let go of Happy and he flew behind Erza. Nicolas transformed into his normal form and walked up to Natsu and gave him back his glasses. "Natsu, I did not get an explaniation", Erza growled getting out one of her swords.

"My mission is being a student here", Natsu said while he was shivering. Lucy and Gray stared in awe and Lucy said, "But you have pass an entrance test to get into this place". "I know, I studied and passed back in Magnolia when I took some time off", Natsu said. Gray started laughing again and exclaimed, "No way, that guy studying and passing a test you have to be pulling my leg". Natsu growled and said, "Then how am I here you dumbass".

Gray stopped laughing and got up to punch Natsu, but Erza stopped him and looked at the other members of the combat magic club. "Natsu who are these people?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at them for a second and said, "These are the members of the combat magic club, Nicolas is the President and really strong, Sarah, Salem, and Joyce.

After they got through with their greetings Erza walked to Nicolas and said, "So you're the President of this club". "Correct", Nicolas said trying to be formal. Erza gave him a strong hand shake that he did not seemed to mind, but inside he was in pain. Lucy noticed some papers on the ground that fell out of Natsu's pocket a little while ago and picked them up to look at them. "Natsu these are your grades, good for you", she said and gave him a hug. Erza put out her hand in front of Lucy and Lucy gave her the papers.

"Good job Natsu, I am impressed who knew you could do this", she said while giving him a stern smile. Gray walked next to Erza and saw the graded papers and yelled, "What the hell. Have you been acting like an idiot all these years to mess with me". "No I just recently started to get smart", Natsu said.

"I just got an idea, Nicolas since you're the President I want to have a match against you", Gray said while cracking his knuckles. After five minutes of fighting Gray was laying on the floor while Nicolas was kneeling. "Nicolas is the winner", Sarah yelled and ran up to him to help him out. While she was helping him up Happy said, "She likes him". Sarah blushed and said, "What the hell, not true". "Another Lucy", he said while flying around them.

Erza went to help up Gray and he said, "This is embarrassing". "Guys what are you doing here", Natsu asked them. "We had to escort a professor all the way here", Lucy said. Erza said to Natsu, "Natsu where are you staying because we need a place to stay the night". Natsu said, "I would like to, but I live in a dorm room with roommates so I will not have any room".

"I will be the judge of that now lead the way. Gray, Lucy, and Happy follow us", Erza said and Natsu waved goodbye to the club and they waved back. After walking for a little bit they ended up at Natsu's dorm. Natsu opened it up and showed them the dorm. Michelle and Alex welcomed Natsu home and stared at his friends.

"Natsu are these you friends", Alex asked him and he nodded. "Alex and Michelle these are my friends from my guild Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy", he said. They all said their hello's and looked around the dorm for a few minutes Happy asked, "Natsu can we stay with you tonight before we have to go home". "I do not have a problem with it as long as Michelle and Alex are ok with that", he said.

They nodded and Erza said, "Then I guess that we are staying the night guys. We should decide where everyone is going to sleep considering that there are only three beds". Michelle spoke saying, "Natsu can sleep with me, and I do not have a problem sleeping with him". Lucy yelled, "No!" and everyone stared at her. She blushed and said, "Let Natsu chose who he wants to sleep with".

Erza interrupted Natsu's thought and said, "Natsu and Lucy will share a bed and I will have another while Alex and Michelle share the other. Gray and Happy will sleep on the couch, but Michelle said, "What about me sleeping with a boy that I barley know". Erza glared at her and said, "Would you like to debate about that", Michelle backed down after seeing how scary Erza is.

"Michelle you had no problem sleeping with Natsu and you barley know him", Gray said. Michelle said, "Me and him are closer than me and Alex are and he is hot so I would not mind". Lucy glared at Michelle and immediately walked over to Natsu and said, "Natsu before we go to bed can you tell us about College so far for you".

"Sure we have plenty of time to talk and I want to know what has been going in the guild for the past month", he said. After an hour of talking about college everyone decided to go to sleep, but Lucy and Natsu were blushing at the idea of sleeping in the same bed. Eventually they got over it and got into bed with each other.

Morning

It was about 7:00 in the morning and Lucy was beginning to wake up and when she did she got a big surprise. Natsu was hugging her while she had her hands wrapped around his neck. She let out a small squeak which he heard and woke up and it took a few seconds for him to get what was happening. "Good morning Lucy", he said with a blush on his face. "Morning Natsu", she said while blushing even harder.

It was bad timing because Michelle and Happy walked into the room and saw Natsu and Lucy holding each other. Michelle screamed and Happy started laughing saying that they liked each other. After hearing the scream everyone else came into the room and starred at them. "About time you two did something", Gray said smirking at them. Erza gave them a murderous look and yelled, "You two, out now".

They both got out of bed and would not look at each other while they were still blushing. Lucy walked out of the bedroom along with Michelle and Erza while the guys stayed with Natsu. Gray was the first one to speak up, "Are you two finally dating or what because from where I was standing you looked like a newly married couple". "I hope you two were responsible", Alex said.

"Nothing happened we just ended up like that after falling asleep, so do not assume anything", Natsu said. "You're just in denial you fool, but your subconscious knows what it wants", Alex said. "I agree with him you two need to confess to each other so guys will stop going after Lucy and so girls will stop going after you and one of them is in this dorm", Gray said like a smart person.

"I don't know what you are talking about slushy me and Lucy are not like that", Natsu said, but Gray and Alex didn't believe him because he was looking away when he said that. While this was happening the girls were talking to Lucy about Natsu. Michelle was the first one to speak, "Why were you doing that with him because he was so cute when he was blushing". "We didn't do anything it was just an accident we ended up like that", Lucy said while blushing.

"Just admit it you love him and you want to be near him", Erza said. 'No", "Yes", "No", "Yes", "No", they kept saying to each other for several minutes. Eventually Erza got her sword and held it up to Lucy. "Admit it or I will make your life a living hell", Erza said with a glare. "Fine you win I love him", Lucy said. Michelle yelled at her and said, "You can't have him because I want him".

"If you try to interfere, then Fairy Tail will come for you", Erza said while giving an evil smile. "Maybe I will back down", she said. "He is mine and I will not let you have him because I will fight anyone that tries to take him from me", Lucy exclaimed.

After sorting everything out accept Natsu and Lucy telling each other their feelings for each other. Natsu walked his team to the train station, "Well this is goodbye for now and I will be telling the Guild weather you like it or not", Erza said. "Yes mam" Natsu sighed and turned to Happy and gave him a high five, fist bumped Gray and walked up to Lucy and gave her a hug. "Good bye everyone I will see you again at winter break". "When is that?" Lucy asked, "In the middle of December through January 21st".

Once they boarded the train they found their seats and Lucy took the window seat to look at Natsu. He waved to her and blushed and she waved back with a blush of her own. As the train took off Natsu starred at it while it left. Once it was out of sight he began to walk to town to take care of some errands.

Lucy was staring out the window looking at the scenery when Erza said, "You are going to miss him". "What was your other guess" Gray whispered so Erza wouldn't hear him. "Of course I will he's my teammate" Lucy said. She looked back out the window again and thought of Natsu sitting beside her holding her hand.

**End of Chapter 4**

**I will try to update more now. If anyone wants to give me any ideas I will see if I can fit in into the story. Please comment because it motivates me more.**


End file.
